Ryon Glover
Ryon Glover is the Heir to Deepwood Motte and House Glover Biography Early Years Ryon was born in on the third moon of year 270 AC to Master Jojen Glover and his wife Lysara, formerly of House Forrester. Ryon was not the only one to come into this world that night. Shortly after him came his twin sister Sansa. Almost from birth the two could not be more different. Ryon was loud, not crying but just making noise while Sansa was quiet eyes always moving as if she was taking all the information of the world in through them. Ryon’s upbring was very similar to any other boy of his age in the North. While Ryon was a quick study when it came to learning his histories and words from the house Maester where he really excelled was on the training grounds. Even at his young age of eight his father made him train with the Glover House sword, Heartwood, as he stated as the future Master of Deepwood Motte, Ryon would need to be able to wield its weight. In year 281 Lyarra, Jojen’s younger sister, and her husband Lord Brandon Hornwood came to spend sometime in Deepwood Motte. With them came their young son Daryn and daughters Serena and Sarra. Ryon took the boy under his wing and began to teach him how to wield a sword. Though the two thought they were being discreet with their lessons both of their fathers would watch them noting both boys were naturally gifted with their blades. It was Brandon who noticed the potential in leadership that Ryon showed. After this Jojen ordered his son shift his focus to leading an army not merely fighting in one. He was joined by his younger brothers and soon was leading many of the younger boys in the training grounds under the watchful eyes of Uncle Benjen, Deepwood Mottes Master-At-Arms. (Commander) When Ryon was the age of ten and five a raven came carrying the word that Lyarra had died of a fever. Ryon and his family traveled to Hornwood to attend the funeral. Ryon would continue to train with Daryn, who had grown into a fierce fighter, and when they were hurt Serena would patch them up. This caused Ryon to hold House Hornwood to a high regard in his eyes. Joining the Wolf’s Retinue When Ryon was the age of twenty he was sent to serve with the men of House Stark. This was to increase relations between House Stark and House Glover. Ryon grew close with King Stark’s bastard son Rickard. It did not take long for Ryon’s years of training to be tested as he marched with the army of House Stark to face the ranks of Ironborn that plagued the lands of House Ryswell. Ryon fought side by side with his fellow members of the North and watched as the day was won. It came at a great cost though as Brandon Stark, heir to the King was killed. In the days that followed Rickard began to fill in for the King, who had fallen into a state of depression. Ryon continued to help his friend in any way and the bond between the two grew, soon Ryon viewed Rickard Snow as he viewed his own brother. He joined Rickard in the dispatching of a group of bandits that had murdered the Lord and heir of House Tallhart. The battle was fierce and in it Ryon was able to gain the trust and respect of the other members of Rickard’s Retinue. After the bandit leader was killed the group returned to Torrhen’s Square and he watched over the men as Rickard was indisposed with the new Lady of House Tallhart. Death of a King King Torrhen grew ill in the begin of year 296. Because of the death of one son and the exile of another the Northern King was now facing a power vacuum. Ryon was present when Rickard Stark was legitimized and named the new heir of House Stark. Within the fortnight King Torrhen was dead and Rickard was crowned. Tragedy Close to Home Word reached Winterfell of trouble once again coming to House Hornwood. Lord Brandon and Daryn Hornwood were killed during a hunting trip. This was the first time Ryon had lost someone close to him. Not only was Dayne a member of the Retinue but he was also Ryon’s closest cousin. Ryon joined the group who went to investigate the murders but by the time they had arrived the trial was cold. Ryon made a plague that day to Lady Serena, the new Lady of House Hornwood and dearest cousin, that he would do everything in his power to find and bring to justice the murders of her family...his family. Returning Home In the months that followed Ryon received word that his own father had fallen ill. Asking for momentary leave from the Retinue, which Rickard gave, Ryon returned to Deepwood Motte. Tales of his deeds while in Winterfell had come home and the men of House Glover held him a status of high respect. (Authoritative) His father named him acting Master of House Glover until his health recovered. He spent his time training his men and those of his vassals; for a new whisper was heard on the Northern winds. Whispers of a Exiled Wolf returning home to take what he viewed to be his by birth and Ryon knew when the call was given his men would be ready. Timeline 270: Ryon and Sansa Glover are born 273: Ethan Glover is born 275: Ryon begins his studies; Jon Glover is born 278: Master Jojen orders Ryon to begin his sword training 281: House Hornwood visits Deepwood Motte; Ryon begins training on leading armies 285: Ryon travels to Hornwood to attend his Aunt Lyarra’s funeral 290: Ryon joins in the ranks of Winterfell’s soldiers under Brandon Stark; Brandon Stark is killed in battle with the Ironborn; Ryon’s friendship with Rickard Stark begins 295: Ryon joins the group who avenged the deaths of House Tallhart 297: Ryon joins the group investigate the murders of House Hornwood; Ryon swears to watch over House Hornwood 298: Jojen Glover falls ill; Ryon stands in as Master of Deepwood Motte Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=GP7I4&c=gxsevaf5et&f=899490612827953710 Supporting Characters Ethan Glover: Warrior(Greatsword) Jon Glover: Warrior(Sword) Maester Olyin: Maester Benjen Glover: Calvary General Asher Glover: Scout Category:House Glover Category:Northman Category:The North